


Der treueste Diener

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Drama, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucien Lachance weiß, dass er alles in seiner Macht Stehende getan hat, um seine Familie zu retten. Er weiß auch, dass er trotz allem den Atem der Jäger im Nacken spürt, dass er selbst nun zur Beute geworden ist. Und er weiß, dass er bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug der treueste Diener seines Fürchterlichen Vaters sein wird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der treueste Diener

**Author's Note:**

> Der Text ist schon etwas älter, ich glaube, von 2013 oder sogar noch 2012, vielleicht sogar noch älter. Er war meine erste FF im Elder Scrolls Fandom, der Grund, warum ich ihn immer noch sehr mag, obwohl ich mittlerweile vieles anders schreiben würde. Auch in Hinblick auf meine kommende Longfic "Die rechte Hand des Todes" poste ich diesen Text noch einmal, da er dort eine Neubearbeitung erfahren wird.

Lucien Lachance blieb allein zurück in der Dunkelheit der Gassen von Bravil, als die in schwarzes Tuch gehüllte Geschalt davonhuschte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Ruhigsteller bald in Anvil ankommen und den Verräter ausfindig machen konnte, der seit mehr als einem Jahr sein Unwesen in der Dunklen Bruderschaft trieb. Ein Meuchelmörder war unter den Meuchelmördern. Lucien hatte vor einiger Zeit seinem Ruhigsteller den Befehl gegeben, die Reinigung in der Zuflucht von Cheydinhal zu vollstrecken, jenes uralte Ritual, bei dem sämtliche Angehörige der betroffenen Zuflucht getötet werden. Er hatte gehofft, auf diese Weise den Verräter zu vernichten, doch er hatte sich geirrt. Danach war alles nur noch schlimmer geworden.

  Mit Bedauern und Trauer im Blick sah er zu dem toten Waldelf vor seinen Füßen. Er kniete sich nieder und schloss ihm die Augen. „Vergebt mir, verehrter Zuhörer Ungolim, dass ich so fehlgeleitet war. Euer Tod wird gerecht. Mein Ruhigsteller ist fähig genug, den Verräter, wer auch immer dies sein mag, zu finden und zu bezwingen.“

  Er war sogar so fähig, dass er im Alleingang fast die gesamte Schwarze Hand ausgelöscht hatte. Vor Wut ballte Lucien die Hände zu Fäusten. Dies war die Schlimmste aller Taten des Verräters, und er schwor sich, dass es auch die Letzte war. Der Verräter musste ihm damals zum Schlossbrunnen von Skingrad gefolgt sein und seine Befehle an seinen Ruhigsteller mit seinen eigenen vertauscht haben. Und dann begann das Gemetzel. J’chasta, Shaleez, Alval Uvani, Havilstein Reif-Blut und zuletzt auch noch der Zuhörer selbst!

  Nun blieb Lucien nichts anderes übrig, als zu fliehen und sich vor dem Zorn der Schwarzen Hand zu verstecken. Wie er es seinem Ruhigsteller gesagt hatte, eilte er also nach Apfelwacht. An jenen Ort, wo sein Ruhigsteller Luciens letzten Befehl begonnen hatte und Perennia Draconis tötete, die Matriarchin der Draconis-Familie. Lucien konnte nur hoffen, dass ihn die Schwarze Hand nicht schon fand, noch bevor sein Ruhigsteller den Verräter stellen konnte.

  Lucien eilte wie der Wind einmal durch fast ganz Cyrodiil und in den Norden. Tag und Nacht schritt er unermüdlich aus, mied die Straßen und lebte stets in der Furcht, von der Schwarzen Hand entdeckt zu werden. Mehr als einmal hatte er das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, und als er sich umdrehte, war es doch nur ein Reh, das ihn aus braunen Augen musterte. Er war ein Mörder der Dunkeln Bruderschaft, und nun musste er seine eigene Familie fürchten, dass sie ihn ermorden würde. Welch bittere Ironie des Schicksals! Doch konnte er es ihnen vergelten? Seinen Ruhigsteller würde keinerlei Schuld treffen, er hatte nur Befehle ausgeführt, also brauchte er sich um ihn nicht zu sorgen, was ihn ungemein beruhigte. Doch er… Zweifelsohne war er nun unter Verdacht geraten, jener Verräter zu sein. Wie also sollte er den anderen Sprechern beweisen, dass dem nicht so war? Nur, indem sein Ruhigsteller den wahren Verräter entlarvte.

  Nach mehreren mühseligen Tagen erreichte er erschöpft und am Ende seiner Kräfte den kleinen Bauernhof Apfelwacht in den Jerall-Bergen. Er stieß die unverschlossene Tür auf und stolperte in die kleine Hütte. Er machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, die Tür zu verschließen. Wenn sein Ruhigsteller zuerst da war, dann würde alles gut werden. Käme aber zuerst die Schwarze Hand, dann würde sie das dünne Holz nicht aufhalten und alles wäre zu spät. Auf Rettung würde er dann so oder so nicht mehr hoffen können. Würde er fliehen, würden ihn die anderen Sprecher solange jagen, bis sie ihn gefunden und zur Strecke gebracht hätten.

  Obgleich alles in ihm danach verlangte, die von der langen Reise staubige und zerschlissene Kleidung abzulegen und sich auszuruhen, hielt er sich zur eisernen Selbstdisziplin an, wie er es vor langer Zeit bei seinem Eintritt in die Dunkle Bruderschaft gelernt hatte. Nur so hatte er das vollbringen können, wozu er vom fürchterlichen Vater Sithis und der Mutter der Nacht berufen worden war: zum bezahlten Meuchelmord. Sein Herz war hart wie Stein und kalt wie Eis. Er tötete Menschen für Geld und um Sithis zu dienen, und es bereitete ihm höchstes Glück, Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, seine Dolchklinge in das zuckende, warme Fleisch seiner Opfer zu treiben. Er kannte keine Furcht, er kannte keine Reue, einzig Sithis gefällig zu sein und ihm zu dienen, war sein höchstes Ziel.

  Nun jedoch war er vom Jäger zum Gejagten geworden und hatte gelernt, was es hieß, Angst und Schrecken am eigenen Leib zu verspüren.

  In der Mitte der Hütte fiel er auf die Knie, presste die Stirn gegen die hölzernen Dielen und  murmelte leise Worte. Er betete. Er betete voller Inbrunst zu Sithis, während er sich die Dolchklinge auf die Handfläche presste und das Blut hervorquoll.

  „O Fürchterlicher Vater Sithis, errette mich, deinen treuesten Diener“, betete er. „Gib mir die Kraft, meinem Schicksal ins Auge blicken zu können, wie auch immer es aussehen mag. Stets war ich dir treu ergeben, und alles, was ich tat, diente zur Mehrung deines Ruhmes. Und wenn mir schon der Tod durch die Schwarze Hand beschieden werden soll, so nimm meine Seele gnädig auf, auf dass sie ihm Mahlstrom zu deinen Füßen ihren Frieden findet. Nie habe ich den Tod gefürchtet, dieses eine Mal schon. Du weißt, dass ich nicht der Verräter bin, der deine Kinder meuchelt. Also _muss_ es mir gelingen, den wahren Übeltäter zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, sonst kommt die Bruderschaft zu ihrem bitteren Ende. Bitte, hilf mir…“

  Er ballte die Hand fest um den Dolch zur Faust. Die Klinge schnitt noch tiefer in sein Fleisch. Der körperliche Schmerz tat gut, er war wie Balsam für seine Seele und ließ ihn für den Moment seine Ängste vergessen.

  Lange blieb Lucien in dieser gekrümmten Haltung am Boden, während ihm die Kälte in die Knochen kroch und er seine Gedanken schweifen ließ.

  Er war der Sohn eines Hafenarbeiters und einer Straßenhure. Sein Vater war dem Alkohol und Glücksspiel verfallen und seine Mutter hatte sich schon recht bald aus dem Staub gemacht; wer wollte schon eine Hure mit einem Kind? Und da sich sein Vater kaum um ihn kümmerte, stand er schon sehr früh auf eigenen Beinen. Er wuchs quasi auf der Straße auf zwischen den Jugendbanden, die sich dort herumtrieben. Er hatte sich einer davon angeschlossen. Schon früh hatte er sich durch großes Diebesgeschick, Ehrgeiz und Verschlagenheit ausgezeichnet und war in der Bandenordnung sehr schnell aufgestiegen bis zur rechten Hand ihres Anführers. Doch er wollte sich nicht nur mit der zweiten Rolle begnügen, er wollte der Erste sein. Also hatte er den Anführer ihrer Bande zum Duell herausgefordert. Es fiel Lucien nicht schwer, den anderen Jungen zu besiegen, und ging dabei nicht gerade sanft mit ihm um. Er fügte ihm mehrere böse Wunden und den einen oder anderen Knochenbruch zu; der andere Junge war ihm eben einfach im Weg auf seinem Weg zum Anführer. In diesem Moment lernte Lucien eines: Er gab nicht viel auf das Leben anderer. Nun hatte er Blut geleckt und wollte diesen Geschmack nicht mehr missen. Anderen Menschen Leid zuzufügen, versetzte ihn in einem angenehmen Rausch.

  Nun war er der Anführer, und unter seiner Führung wurde seine Bande die Mächtigste der Stadt. Er war gewissermaßen der Herr der Straßen, doch er hielt die anderen Banden, ja, selbst seine eigene durch Furcht unter Kontrolle. Denn Lucien neigte zu Wutausbrüchen, und in seinem Toben war er schrecklich. Nicht selten verletzte er dabei andere Straßenkinder, die das Pech hatten, gerade in seiner Nähe zu sein.

  Und so am es, wie es kommen musste: Er tötete während einem dieser Ausbrüche einen Jungen. Er empfand keine Reue, keine Trauer, er war nicht einmal geschockt. Im Gegenteil: Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, Leben auszulöschen. Er hätte es jederzeit wieder getan. Und daher nahm er dankend das Angebot der in Schwarz gehüllten Gestalt an, die ihn in dieser Nacht in seinem Schlaf aufsuchte. So wurde Lucien Lachance ein Mörder der Dunklen Bruderschaft.

  Er war einer der jüngsten Mörder und einer der Besten. Wieder kam ihm sein Geschick und Ehrgeiz zugute, und er stieg rasch auf. Sithis liebte ihn, oft betete er zu seinem Gott, den er mehr liebte als alles andere, dankte ihm für die ihm zuteil gewordene Gunst. Allein ihm zu dienen und in seinem Namen Leben auszulöschen, war sein höchstes Ziel.

  Nun war er ein Sprecher der Schwarzen Hand, mehr hätte er nicht erreichen können. Sein Leben war erfüllt und gut gewesen, er war Sithis dankbar dafür. In der Dunklen Bruderschaft hatte er endlich erfahren, was Liebe heißt, was Zuhause heißt. Er ging völlig in seiner neuen Familie auf.

  Lucien schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als es laut an die Tür pochte. „Im Namen des Sithis und der Mutter der Nacht, öffnet die Tür, Lachance!“, hörte er eine weibliche Stimme rufen.

  Sie waren gekommen.

  Lucien atmete noch einmal tief durch, richtete sich auf und sah zum Himmel. „Errette mich, Sithis“, murmelte er. Dann stand er auf und zog seinen Dolch. „Sie ist offen!“, antwortete er.

  Vier große Gestallten stürmten in die kleine Hütte, in die selben schwarzen Kutten gehüllt wie er. Auch sie hielten Dolche in den behandschuhten Händen und ihre Gesichter, soweit er sie im Schatten ihrer Kapuzen erkennen konnte, waren hassverzerrt.

  „Können wir von Angesicht zu Angesicht vernünftig miteinander reden?“, spielte er seine letzte, verschwindend geringe Hoffnung aus.

  „Schweigt, Unwürdiger!“, fuhr ihn Arquen an. Die Hochelfe gab ihren drei Begleitern, Mathieu Bellamont, Banus Alor und Belisarius Arius ein Zeichen. Bretone, Dunkelelf und Kaiserlicher schwärmten aus und umkreisten ihn. „Seht Eurem Tod ins Auge, elender Verräter. Bald schon werdet Ihr vor Sithis knien und um Gnade winseln“, zischte Arquen. Sie bemerkte das Blut an seiner Hand und seinem Dolch. „Gebete werden Euch nun nicht mehr viel helfen. Ich sehe ein totes Stück Fleisch vor mir.“

  Die vier Sprecher gingen zum Angriff über. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung verteidigte sich Lucien; er wusste, dass er nur noch eine Chance hatte, diesen Kampf zu überleben: Er musste die anderen Zuhörer dazu bringen, ihn anzuhören. In einem Duell aber würde er mit Sicherheit untergehen, ihm standen mindestens vier ebenso erfahrene und geschickte Assassinen gegenüber.

  „Hört mich an!“, flehte er, während er einem Dolchhieb Mathieus auswich. „Im Namen des Sithis, Ihr begeht einen Fehler, wenn Ihr mich tötet.“

  „Wagt es nicht, den Namen des Fürchterlichen Vaters in den Mund zu nehmen“, drohte Mathieu. Mit einem Kampfschrei und vermehrter Wut griff er erneut an. Lucien wich ihm aus und wäre dabei fast in Arquens Messer gelaufen. Er hatte Mühe, der Schnelligkeit der Hochelfe zu entkommen.

  „Ich bin nicht der Verräter!“, versuchte er es erneut.

  „Ja, leugnet ruhig“, lachte Mathieu. „Vor Sithis werdet Ihr ja doch der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken müssen.“

  „Ihr werdet es bald tun, wenn Ihr mich nicht anhört“, entgegnete Lucien.

  „Ihr droht uns? Pah!“, schnaubte Mathieu.

  Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Lucien Banus’ Dolchklinge aufblitzen. Er wirbelte herum und wehrte die Dolchklinge nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht ab. Noch konnte er die vier hinhalten, doch wie lange noch? Schon jetzt spürte er, wie er nach und nach ermüdete.

  Unerwartet sprang Arquen vor und überraschte ihn damit. Ein greller Schmerz flammte in seiner Seite auf, während das Blut aus der tiefen Wunde sickerte. Er schwankte.

  „Ha!“, triumphierte sie. „Leckt Euer eigenes Blut, Lachance!“

  Mathieu stieß ein wildes Kampfgeschrei aus und rang mit raschen Schlägen auf ihn ein. Sein Gesicht war zu einer hässlichen, mordgierigen Fratze verzerrt. Lucien fiel auf, dass er von allen Sprechern am besessensten wirkte, ihn zu töten. Warum?

  „Bei Sithis, so glaubt mir doch!“, rief Lucien zunehmend verzweifelter aus. „Ihr vernichtet Euch selbst, wenn ihr mich tötet. Nicht ich bin der Verräter!“

  „Und wer sollte es denn dann Eurer Meinung nach sein?“, verhöhnte ihn Mathieu. „Ihr müsst doch selber zugeben, dass die Indizien eindeutig gegen Euch sprechen.“

  „Die Befehle, die ich meinem Ruhigsteller erteilte, wurden von unbekannter Hand vertauscht“, berichtete Lucien. Mit einem Rückhandschlag wehrte er Belisarius ab, der von hinten auf ihn zugesprungen kam. „Bis vor kurzem wusste ich davon nichts. Ich dachte, mein Ruhigsteller habe die Übergabepunkte absichtlich ignoriert und sich stattdessen mit dem Verräter zusammengetan. Doch vor nur wenigen Tagen erfuhr ich die Wahrheit und schickte meinen Ruhigsteller sogleich nach Anvil, um den Verräter zu entlarven.“

  „Aha, also gebt Ihr zu, den Verräter gar nicht zu kennen“, meinte Mathieu. „Ihr wollt doch lediglich von Eurer eigenen Schandtat ablenken. Sterbt endlich!“

  „Doch, ich kenne den Verräter.“ Lucien hatte einen Verdacht, nur einen Verdacht, und er hoffte, er würde sich bestätigen, denn dann hatte er die einmalige Chance, den Verräter hier und jetzt zu töten. Er fasste Mathieu in den Blick und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ihr seid es.“

  Mit der folgenden Reaktion hätte er niemals gerechnet. Wie ein wildest Tier stürzte sich Mathieu auf ihn und drängte ihn unmerklich auf Belisarius zu. Der Kaiserliche packte ihn und stieß ihm seinen Dolch tief in den Arm. Lucien schrie gepeinigt auf. Sogleich waren auch die anderen Sprecher über ihm und stachen ihn nieder. Mathieus Dolch drang ihm mitten ins Herz.

  Doch Lucien wusste nun eines: Mathieu war der Verräter: Er hatte all die Mörder gemordet und die halbe Schwarze Hand ausgelöscht. Und das alles nur aus Rache an Lucien. Aus Rache für seine von Lucien ermordete Mutter. Lucien hätte es schon viel früher wissen müssen… Er sah zu Mathieu, in dessen Augen sich eine krankhafte Befriedigung spiegelte. Das Letzte, was in Luciens brechendem Blick zu sehen war, war Bedauern für diesen armen Wahnsinnigen. „Verzeih mir, Sithis“, hauchte er seinen letzten Atem aus. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.

  In dem Moment flog die Tür auf und Luciens Ruhigsteller stürmte in den Raum. „NEIN!“, brüllte er. Doch er kam zu spät. Als Lucien Lachance zu Boden stürzte, war er bereits tot.

 

**Der treueste Diener**

 

 

Lucien Lachance blieb allein zurück in der Dunkelheit der Gassen von Bravil, als die in schwarzes Tuch gehüllte Geschalt davonhuschte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Ruhigsteller bald in Anvil ankommen und den Verräter ausfindig machen konnte, der seit mehr als einem Jahr sein Unwesen in der Dunklen Bruderschaft trieb. Ein Meuchelmörder war unter den Meuchelmördern. Lucien hatte vor einiger Zeit seinem Ruhigsteller den Befehl gegeben, die Reinigung in der Zuflucht von Cheydinhal zu vollstrecken, jenes uralte Ritual, bei dem sämtliche Angehörige der betroffenen Zuflucht getötet werden. Er hatte gehofft, auf diese Weise den Verräter zu vernichten, doch er hatte sich geirrt. Danach war alles nur noch schlimmer geworden.

  Mit Bedauern und Trauer im Blick sah er zu dem toten Waldelf vor seinen Füßen. Er kniete sich nieder und schloss ihm die Augen. „Vergebt mir, verehrter Zuhörer Ungolim, dass ich so fehlgeleitet war. Euer Tod wird gerecht. Mein Ruhigsteller ist fähig genug, den Verräter, wer auch immer dies sein mag, zu finden und zu bezwingen.“

  Er war sogar so fähig, dass er im Alleingang fast die gesamte Schwarze Hand ausgelöscht hatte. Vor Wut ballte Lucien die Hände zu Fäusten. Dies war die Schlimmste aller Taten des Verräters, und er schwor sich, dass es auch die Letzte war. Der Verräter musste ihm damals zum Schlossbrunnen von Skingrad gefolgt sein und seine Befehle an seinen Ruhigsteller mit seinen eigenen vertauscht haben. Und dann begann das Gemetzel. J’chasta, Shaleez, Alval Uvani, Havilstein Reif-Blut und zuletzt auch noch der Zuhörer selbst!

  Nun blieb Lucien nichts anderes übrig, als zu fliehen und sich vor dem Zorn der Schwarzen Hand zu verstecken. Wie er es seinem Ruhigsteller gesagt hatte, eilte er also nach Apfelwacht. An jenen Ort, wo sein Ruhigsteller Luciens letzten Befehl begonnen hatte und Perennia Draconis tötete, die Matriarchin der Draconis-Familie. Lucien konnte nur hoffen, dass ihn die Schwarze Hand nicht schon fand, noch bevor sein Ruhigsteller den Verräter stellen konnte.

  Lucien eilte wie der Wind einmal durch fast ganz Cyrodiil und in den Norden. Tag und Nacht schritt er unermüdlich aus, mied die Straßen und lebte stets in der Furcht, von der Schwarzen Hand entdeckt zu werden. Mehr als einmal hatte er das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, und als er sich umdrehte, war es doch nur ein Reh, das ihn aus braunen Augen musterte. Er war ein Mörder der Dunkeln Bruderschaft, und nun musste er seine eigene Familie fürchten, dass sie ihn ermorden würde. Welch bittere Ironie des Schicksals! Doch konnte er es ihnen vergelten? Seinen Ruhigsteller würde keinerlei Schuld treffen, er hatte nur Befehle ausgeführt, also brauchte er sich um ihn nicht zu sorgen, was ihn ungemein beruhigte. Doch er… Zweifelsohne war er nun unter Verdacht geraten, jener Verräter zu sein. Wie also sollte er den anderen Sprechern beweisen, dass dem nicht so war? Nur, indem sein Ruhigsteller den wahren Verräter entlarvte.

  Nach mehreren mühseligen Tagen erreichte er erschöpft und am Ende seiner Kräfte den kleinen Bauernhof Apfelwacht in den Jerall-Bergen. Er stieß die unverschlossene Tür auf und stolperte in die kleine Hütte. Er machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, die Tür zu verschließen. Wenn sein Ruhigsteller zuerst da war, dann würde alles gut werden. Käme aber zuerst die Schwarze Hand, dann würde sie das dünne Holz nicht aufhalten und alles wäre zu spät. Auf Rettung würde er dann so oder so nicht mehr hoffen können. Würde er fliehen, würden ihn die anderen Sprecher solange jagen, bis sie ihn gefunden und zur Strecke gebracht hätten.

  Obgleich alles in ihm danach verlangte, die von der langen Reise staubige und zerschlissene Kleidung abzulegen und sich auszuruhen, hielt er sich zur eisernen Selbstdisziplin an, wie er es vor langer Zeit bei seinem Eintritt in die Dunkle Bruderschaft gelernt hatte. Nur so hatte er das vollbringen können, wozu er vom fürchterlichen Vater Sithis und der Mutter der Nacht berufen worden war: zum bezahlten Meuchelmord. Sein Herz war hart wie Stein und kalt wie Eis. Er tötete Menschen für Geld und um Sithis zu dienen, und es bereitete ihm höchstes Glück, Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, seine Dolchklinge in das zuckende, warme Fleisch seiner Opfer zu treiben. Er kannte keine Furcht, er kannte keine Reue, einzig Sithis gefällig zu sein und ihm zu dienen, war sein höchstes Ziel.

  Nun jedoch war er vom Jäger zum Gejagten geworden und hatte gelernt, was es hieß, Angst und Schrecken am eigenen Leib zu verspüren.

  In der Mitte der Hütte fiel er auf die Knie, presste die Stirn gegen die hölzernen Dielen und  murmelte leise Worte. Er betete. Er betete voller Inbrunst zu Sithis, während er sich die Dolchklinge auf die Handfläche presste und das Blut hervorquoll.

  „O Fürchterlicher Vater Sithis, errette mich, deinen treuesten Diener“, betete er. „Gib mir die Kraft, meinem Schicksal ins Auge blicken zu können, wie auch immer es aussehen mag. Stets war ich dir treu ergeben, und alles, was ich tat, diente zur Mehrung deines Ruhmes. Und wenn mir schon der Tod durch die Schwarze Hand beschieden werden soll, so nimm meine Seele gnädig auf, auf dass sie ihm Mahlstrom zu deinen Füßen ihren Frieden findet. Nie habe ich den Tod gefürchtet, dieses eine Mal schon. Du weißt, dass ich nicht der Verräter bin, der deine Kinder meuchelt. Also _muss_ es mir gelingen, den wahren Übeltäter zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, sonst kommt die Bruderschaft zu ihrem bitteren Ende. Bitte, hilf mir…“

  Er ballte die Hand fest um den Dolch zur Faust. Die Klinge schnitt noch tiefer in sein Fleisch. Der körperliche Schmerz tat gut, er war wie Balsam für seine Seele und ließ ihn für den Moment seine Ängste vergessen.

  Lange blieb Lucien in dieser gekrümmten Haltung am Boden, während ihm die Kälte in die Knochen kroch und er seine Gedanken schweifen ließ.

  Er war der Sohn eines Hafenarbeiters und einer Straßenhure. Sein Vater war dem Alkohol und Glücksspiel verfallen und seine Mutter hatte sich schon recht bald aus dem Staub gemacht; wer wollte schon eine Hure mit einem Kind? Und da sich sein Vater kaum um ihn kümmerte, stand er schon sehr früh auf eigenen Beinen. Er wuchs quasi auf der Straße auf zwischen den Jugendbanden, die sich dort herumtrieben. Er hatte sich einer davon angeschlossen. Schon früh hatte er sich durch großes Diebesgeschick, Ehrgeiz und Verschlagenheit ausgezeichnet und war in der Bandenordnung sehr schnell aufgestiegen bis zur rechten Hand ihres Anführers. Doch er wollte sich nicht nur mit der zweiten Rolle begnügen, er wollte der Erste sein. Also hatte er den Anführer ihrer Bande zum Duell herausgefordert. Es fiel Lucien nicht schwer, den anderen Jungen zu besiegen, und ging dabei nicht gerade sanft mit ihm um. Er fügte ihm mehrere böse Wunden und den einen oder anderen Knochenbruch zu; der andere Junge war ihm eben einfach im Weg auf seinem Weg zum Anführer. In diesem Moment lernte Lucien eines: Er gab nicht viel auf das Leben anderer. Nun hatte er Blut geleckt und wollte diesen Geschmack nicht mehr missen. Anderen Menschen Leid zuzufügen, versetzte ihn in einem angenehmen Rausch.

  Nun war er der Anführer, und unter seiner Führung wurde seine Bande die Mächtigste der Stadt. Er war gewissermaßen der Herr der Straßen, doch er hielt die anderen Banden, ja, selbst seine eigene durch Furcht unter Kontrolle. Denn Lucien neigte zu Wutausbrüchen, und in seinem Toben war er schrecklich. Nicht selten verletzte er dabei andere Straßenkinder, die das Pech hatten, gerade in seiner Nähe zu sein.

  Und so am es, wie es kommen musste: Er tötete während einem dieser Ausbrüche einen Jungen. Er empfand keine Reue, keine Trauer, er war nicht einmal geschockt. Im Gegenteil: Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, Leben auszulöschen. Er hätte es jederzeit wieder getan. Und daher nahm er dankend das Angebot der in Schwarz gehüllten Gestalt an, die ihn in dieser Nacht in seinem Schlaf aufsuchte. So wurde Lucien Lachance ein Mörder der Dunklen Bruderschaft.

  Er war einer der jüngsten Mörder und einer der Besten. Wieder kam ihm sein Geschick und Ehrgeiz zugute, und er stieg rasch auf. Sithis liebte ihn, oft betete er zu seinem Gott, den er mehr liebte als alles andere, dankte ihm für die ihm zuteil gewordene Gunst. Allein ihm zu dienen und in seinem Namen Leben auszulöschen, war sein höchstes Ziel.

  Nun war er ein Sprecher der Schwarzen Hand, mehr hätte er nicht erreichen können. Sein Leben war erfüllt und gut gewesen, er war Sithis dankbar dafür. In der Dunklen Bruderschaft hatte er endlich erfahren, was Liebe heißt, was Zuhause heißt. Er ging völlig in seiner neuen Familie auf.

  Lucien schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als es laut an die Tür pochte. „Im Namen des Sithis und der Mutter der Nacht, öffnet die Tür, Lachance!“, hörte er eine weibliche Stimme rufen.

  Sie waren gekommen.

  Lucien atmete noch einmal tief durch, richtete sich auf und sah zum Himmel. „Errette mich, Sithis“, murmelte er. Dann stand er auf und zog seinen Dolch. „Sie ist offen!“, antwortete er.

  Vier große Gestallten stürmten in die kleine Hütte, in die selben schwarzen Kutten gehüllt wie er. Auch sie hielten Dolche in den behandschuhten Händen und ihre Gesichter, soweit er sie im Schatten ihrer Kapuzen erkennen konnte, waren hassverzerrt.

  „Können wir von Angesicht zu Angesicht vernünftig miteinander reden?“, spielte er seine letzte, verschwindend geringe Hoffnung aus.

  „Schweigt, Unwürdiger!“, fuhr ihn Arquen an. Die Hochelfe gab ihren drei Begleitern, Mathieu Bellamont, Banus Alor und Belisarius Arius ein Zeichen. Bretone, Dunkelelf und Kaiserlicher schwärmten aus und umkreisten ihn. „Seht Eurem Tod ins Auge, elender Verräter. Bald schon werdet Ihr vor Sithis knien und um Gnade winseln“, zischte Arquen. Sie bemerkte das Blut an seiner Hand und seinem Dolch. „Gebete werden Euch nun nicht mehr viel helfen. Ich sehe ein totes Stück Fleisch vor mir.“

  Die vier Sprecher gingen zum Angriff über. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung verteidigte sich Lucien; er wusste, dass er nur noch eine Chance hatte, diesen Kampf zu überleben: Er musste die anderen Zuhörer dazu bringen, ihn anzuhören. In einem Duell aber würde er mit Sicherheit untergehen, ihm standen mindestens vier ebenso erfahrene und geschickte Assassinen gegenüber.

  „Hört mich an!“, flehte er, während er einem Dolchhieb Mathieus auswich. „Im Namen des Sithis, Ihr begeht einen Fehler, wenn Ihr mich tötet.“

  „Wagt es nicht, den Namen des Fürchterlichen Vaters in den Mund zu nehmen“, drohte Mathieu. Mit einem Kampfschrei und vermehrter Wut griff er erneut an. Lucien wich ihm aus und wäre dabei fast in Arquens Messer gelaufen. Er hatte Mühe, der Schnelligkeit der Hochelfe zu entkommen.

  „Ich bin nicht der Verräter!“, versuchte er es erneut.

  „Ja, leugnet ruhig“, lachte Mathieu. „Vor Sithis werdet Ihr ja doch der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken müssen.“

  „Ihr werdet es bald tun, wenn Ihr mich nicht anhört“, entgegnete Lucien.

  „Ihr droht uns? Pah!“, schnaubte Mathieu.

  Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Lucien Banus’ Dolchklinge aufblitzen. Er wirbelte herum und wehrte die Dolchklinge nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht ab. Noch konnte er die vier hinhalten, doch wie lange noch? Schon jetzt spürte er, wie er nach und nach ermüdete.

  Unerwartet sprang Arquen vor und überraschte ihn damit. Ein greller Schmerz flammte in seiner Seite auf, während das Blut aus der tiefen Wunde sickerte. Er schwankte.

  „Ha!“, triumphierte sie. „Leckt Euer eigenes Blut, Lachance!“

  Mathieu stieß ein wildes Kampfgeschrei aus und rang mit raschen Schlägen auf ihn ein. Sein Gesicht war zu einer hässlichen, mordgierigen Fratze verzerrt. Lucien fiel auf, dass er von allen Sprechern am besessensten wirkte, ihn zu töten. Warum?

  „Bei Sithis, so glaubt mir doch!“, rief Lucien zunehmend verzweifelter aus. „Ihr vernichtet Euch selbst, wenn ihr mich tötet. Nicht ich bin der Verräter!“

  „Und wer sollte es denn dann Eurer Meinung nach sein?“, verhöhnte ihn Mathieu. „Ihr müsst doch selber zugeben, dass die Indizien eindeutig gegen Euch sprechen.“

  „Die Befehle, die ich meinem Ruhigsteller erteilte, wurden von unbekannter Hand vertauscht“, berichtete Lucien. Mit einem Rückhandschlag wehrte er Belisarius ab, der von hinten auf ihn zugesprungen kam. „Bis vor kurzem wusste ich davon nichts. Ich dachte, mein Ruhigsteller habe die Übergabepunkte absichtlich ignoriert und sich stattdessen mit dem Verräter zusammengetan. Doch vor nur wenigen Tagen erfuhr ich die Wahrheit und schickte meinen Ruhigsteller sogleich nach Anvil, um den Verräter zu entlarven.“

  „Aha, also gebt Ihr zu, den Verräter gar nicht zu kennen“, meinte Mathieu. „Ihr wollt doch lediglich von Eurer eigenen Schandtat ablenken. Sterbt endlich!“

  „Doch, ich kenne den Verräter.“ Lucien hatte einen Verdacht, nur einen Verdacht, und er hoffte, er würde sich bestätigen, denn dann hatte er die einmalige Chance, den Verräter hier und jetzt zu töten. Er fasste Mathieu in den Blick und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ihr seid es.“

  Mit der folgenden Reaktion hätte er niemals gerechnet. Wie ein wildest Tier stürzte sich Mathieu auf ihn und drängte ihn unmerklich auf Belisarius zu. Der Kaiserliche packte ihn und stieß ihm seinen Dolch tief in den Arm. Lucien schrie gepeinigt auf. Sogleich waren auch die anderen Sprecher über ihm und stachen ihn nieder. Mathieus Dolch drang ihm mitten ins Herz.

  Doch Lucien wusste nun eines: Mathieu war der Verräter: Er hatte all die Mörder gemordet und die halbe Schwarze Hand ausgelöscht. Und das alles nur aus Rache an Lucien. Aus Rache für seine von Lucien ermordete Mutter. Lucien hätte es schon viel früher wissen müssen… Er sah zu Mathieu, in dessen Augen sich eine krankhafte Befriedigung spiegelte. Das Letzte, was in Luciens brechendem Blick zu sehen war, war Bedauern für diesen armen Wahnsinnigen. „Verzeih mir, Sithis“, hauchte er seinen letzten Atem aus. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.

  In dem Moment flog die Tür auf und Luciens Ruhigsteller stürmte in den Raum. „NEIN!“, brüllte er. Doch er kam zu spät. Als Lucien Lachance zu Boden stürzte, war er bereits tot.


End file.
